1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to back scrubbing devices, and more specifically relates to a back scrubbing device that oscillates in a vertical or horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following patents in the general field of this invention;
______________________________________ Patentee U. S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Mosely 3,042,949 07/10/62 Greer 3,085,269 04/16/63 Steere 4,151,623 05/01/79 Kadlub 4,155,137 05/22/79 ______________________________________
Rotatable, shower stall mounted brush members for scrubbing one's back, as shown by the results of the search, are well known. However, the state of the art limits the position of the brush to a fixed position, with the result that the person taking a shower must move his or her body relative to the brush in order to adequately cleanse his or her back. There is a need for a brush member that will not only rotate responsive to water flow, but that will also oscillate in a vertical or horizontal plane responsive to water flow, but such a device does not appear in the prior art.